Odcinki
Fairy Tail to anime na podstawie mangi o tej samej nazwie stworzonej przez Hiro Mashima. Produkowane przez A-1 Pictures Inc. oraz Satelight, jest wyreżyserowana przez Shinji Ishihira i zadebiutowała w TV Tokyo o godzinie 7:30, 12 października 2009 . Opowiada historię Lucy Heartfilia jak chce stać się członkiem słynnej gildii Fairy Tail. Pomaga jej w tym Natsu Dragneel i Happy. Ich towarzyszami zostają Gray Fullbuster i Erza Scarlet. I zaczynają się ich przygody. Funimation Entertainment uzyskało licencję i wyda pierwszy sezon anime na blu ray DVD 22 listopada 2011 roku. Przewodnik po oznaczeniach Saga 1 Macao Lucy Heartfilia rozpaczliwie chce się przyłączyć do gildii Fairy Tail, najbardziej popularnej (i destrukcyjnej) magicznej gildii. Jednak szczęście Lucy dopisuje (albo i nie), gdy spotyka Natsu Dragneela i Happiego, Magów z Fairy Tail. Po uratowaniu Lucy z rąk mrocznego maga, Natsu zabiera ją do swojej gildii. Ale zanim zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do niecodziennych sytuacji, które mają miejsce w w Fairy Tail, chłopak idzie uratować swego dawnego przyjaciela, Macao Conbolta. Lucy postanawia iść wraz z nim, zaczynając jednocześnie swoją pierwszą misję. Saga 2 Daybreak Natsu stosuje swoje sztuczki, by Lucy pomogła mu w misji dotyczącej kradzieży książki od pewnego polityka. Jednak wkrótce dowiadują się, że jest to coś więcej niż zwykła książka. Saga 3 Kołysanka Erza wraca do gildii i zmusza Natsu i Graya by pomogli jej w niebezpiecznej misji. Iskry lecą a szczęki opadają jak najmocniejszy zespół Fairy Tail się rodzi. Saga 4 Wyspa Garuna Natsu i Happy podejmują decyzję w sprawie misji klasy S i ciągną Lucy i Graya wraz z nimi na przeklętą wyspę Garuna. Pokazana jest też przeszłość Graya i Lyona. * Opening do tej sagi to Snow Fairy zespołu Funkist. A od odcinka 12 zmienia się na S.O.W~Sense Of Wonder ''zespołu ''Idoling * Endingi to Kanpekigu No Ne zespołu Watari Rouka Hashirita. Od odcinka 12 jest to Tsuioku Merry Go Round ''zespołu ''Onelifecre. Saga 5 Phantom Lord Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray i Erza gdy wrócili do swej gildii okazało się, że została zniszczona. Po rozmowie z Mirajane odkrywają, że gildia znana jako Phantom Lord była za to odpowiedzialna, co doprowadza do wojny pomiędzy tymi gildiami. Poznajemy również przeszłość Lucy. * Opening od odcinka 24 zmienia się na FT zespołu Funkist. * Ending na Gomen Ne Watashi zespołu Shiho Nanba. Saga 6 Loke Cała prawda o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości Loke. . Saga 7 Wieża Niebios Dawni przyjaciele z dzieciństwa Erzy wprowadzają chaos w Drużynie. Porywają też Erze do Wieży Niebios. Tam, Erza i jej przyjaciele muszą stawić czoła Jellalowi Fernandes, jednemu z długoletnich przyjaciół Erzy. Przeszłości Erzy wychodzi na światło dziennie. * Opening od odcinka 36 to R.P.G~Rockin' Playing Game zespołu SuG. * Ending zmienia się na Kimi Ga Iru Kara ''zespołu Mikuni Shimokawa . Saga 8 Festiwal Walki Nowi członkowie i nowa gildia ! Ale... kto jest teraz najsilniejszy ? Zacznijmy Wielki Festiwal Walk ! Saga 9 Oracion Seis Drużyna Światła '''vs' mroczna gildia Oracion Seis ! * Opening od odcinka 49 to Egao No Mahou ''zespołu ''Magic Party. Po odcinku 60 zmienia się na Fiesta zespołu +Plus. * Ending to Holy Shine zespołu Daisy X Daisy, a następnie Be As One zespołu W-inds. Saga 10 Daphe Natsu, Happy i Charle wpadają w pułapkę Daphne, podczas gdy Gray zdradził swoją gildię i przyjaciół... * Opening od odcinka 73 to'' Evidence zespołu ''Daisy X Daisy. * Ending zmienia się na Lonely ''zespołu ''ShaNa. Saga 11 Edolas Magnolia znikła, razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami i gildią, wyjątek stanowi Natsu, Happy, Wendy i Charle. Edolas, inny świat z wyczerpującym się zasobem magii, odwrócona wersja Ziemi, dziwne zwroty akcji i wiele tajemnic czeka Natsu i jego przyjaciół. * Opening to The Rock City Boy ''zespołu ''JAMIL '' * Ending ''Don't Thing. Feel !!! zespołu Idoling!! '' Saga 12 Próby W Fairy Tail odbywa się Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S". Na trasie egzaminu członkowie Gildii spotykają nieproszonych gości... * Opening do tej sagi to ''Towa no Kizuna śpiewany przez DaisyXDaisy. Saga 13 X791 Mija 7 lat od tragicznego w skutkach spotkania członków Gildii Fairy Tail z Czarnym Smokiem Apokalipsy,Aknologią.Okazuje się, że magowie uznani przez wszystkich za zmarłych mogą jeszcze wrócić do świata żywych. OVA * Opening odcinków specjalnych to Eternal Fellows. * Ending ''Nichijō Sanka ~This Place~. '' Ciekawostki * Planowany był tylko jeden sezon anime, miał on zawierać 48 odcinków. Jednak anime cieszyło się tak dużą popularnością, że powstał sezon drugi a później i trzeci. * W 99 odcinku we wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa Natsu pojawia się nowy budynek gildii. Kategoria:Anime